Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Mark and Roger have been a couple for a while now but the rest of the group still doesn't have a clue about them. MarkRoger slash. 8TH CHAPTER UP FINALLY!
1. Four Months

_It had been four months, four months and still know one knew. Roger couldn't figure it out. He thought him and Mark were pretty obvious but apparently know one had noticed. Not one of their friends knew that they were madly in love. Roger would have loved to tell them but Mark was shy and didn't want to tell he was ready. Roger didn't exactly agree but if thats what it took to make Mark happy he would gladly do it._

They were all sitting around the loft laughing and talking. Roger and Mark were stretched out on opposite ends of the couch with their feet resting next to the others thighs. Mimi was sprawled out on the floor next to Joanne who was sitting in Maureen's lap, and Collins was sitting in the chair with Angel on his lap.

"Roger! Hello! Roger!" Mimi yelled.

"What oh sorry." He said taring his gaze from Mark. The way the moonlight poured over his pale skin made him look absolutely irresistble, he couldn't focus on anything but him. "I was just thinking about something beautiful." He said with a smile at Mark.

"Oh Rog!" Maureen exclaimed, "Its so nice of you to be thinking of me!"

"Shut up Mo!"

"Anyway!" Mimi exclaimed, "As I was starting to say before Roger completely zoned out, I quit The Cat Scratch Club!"

"Really" Mark asked.

"Meems, thats great honey, but what do you plan to do for money?" Angel pointed out.

"Thats the even better new! I auditioned and I got a part as a dancer in an off Broadway Show!" She said happily.

"What! Thats great Mimi!" Joanne said moving over to pat her on the back.

They all agreed, and proceeded to congratulated Mimi.

"A toast" Collins said raising his glass. "To Mimi no longer being a whore!"

Everyone burst out in laughter and downed their drinks.

"Hey! I was not a whore" Mimi yelled back.

"Uh huh sure Meems" Roger said from his spot on the couch.

She picked up the pillow that was laying next to her and threw it at him. "I am not!"

Roger just laughed and threw the pillow back at her. "Whatever Mimi"

"Glad you guys hate me." Mimi replied sarcastically with a laugh.

"Oh you know we love you baby." Angel said getting off of Collins' lap and going over to her. "We love you so much." Angel ruffled the dancers hair.

Mark took advantage of the fact that everyones attention was on Mimi, and rubbed his foot up and down Rogers thigh to get his attention. "I love you." He mouthed.

Roger smiled. "I love you too." He mouthed back. He quickly glanced down at everyone else to make sure they hadn't noticed, and was relieved to find that their focus was still on Mimi and her new job.

Maureen looked down at her cup and frowned. "My cups empty." She whined.

"Here." Collins said picking up the bottle of alcohol and handing it to her.

"Thanks Collins."

"Uh huh."

"I'm bored." Angel whined.

"What do you wanna do?" Mimi asked.

"I dunno anything."

"I could film you." Mark offered

"No! We're all so over you filming us." Angel shot at him with a laugh.

"Fine." He said looking slightly put down.

Roger nudge him with his foot and caught his gaze. He gave him a look as if to say You-can-film-me-whenever-you-want.

"I know you guys could leave and let me sleep." Roger offered with a laugh and sunk farther down into the couch.

"Yeah we could. But I'm not tired." Joanne stated.

There came replies of 'yeah' and 'me either' from the rest of the group.

"Fine" Roger said with a pout. He wasn't tired, but he had other reasons for wanting them out.

Mark sensed what was on his boyfriends mind and tried to help. "I'm pretty tired too you guys, we can get together tomorrow or something if you want."

"Fine" Collins grunted and stood up.

"We will leave you two to get your sleep." Mimi said walking to the door.

"You guys better be well rested tomorrow so we can actually have some fun." Maureen laughed.

Mark and Roger got up and led them to the door. "Bye guys" Mark shut the door and waved goodbye.

Mark turned from the door into Rogers arms. "Finally" The musician said as he bent down and kissed him.

Mark pulled away and rubbed his lips against his ear. "I love you babe" He whispered.

"Mmm...love you too"

"Bedroom?" Mark asked.

Roger began to kiss his neck. "Bedroom." He confirmed with a mumble into Marks neck. Roger reached their bedroom door and turned around. He bit his lower lip, "You could film me ya know."

Mark ran back and grabbed his camera and followed Roger into the bedroom.


	2. Can We Tell Them?

"SPEAK!"

"Ugh" Both men moaned. They really didn't want to get up out of each others arms to get the phone.

"Mark! Roger!" Maureen's voice came floating through the loft. "I know you guys are screening! Get your ass's out of bed and get the phone! I'm not gonna stop talking tell one of you gets up! I could talk forever!" She taunted.

"Fuck!" Mark yelled pushing himself out of Rogers warm embrace. He walked out of Rogers room over to the phone. "What Maureen?" His voice had taken on an annoyed tone.

Maureen laughed. "Finally. You guys said we could get together today, so lets get together."

"Thats fine Mo, but its freaking early." Mark complained.

"No its not your just lazy! Lets meet at the life for lunch at one."

"K, what time is it?" Mark asked.

"Its 12:30 so hurry your ass up!"

"Ok we will meet you there. I still have to wake Roger up I better go."

"Oh have fun with that, god he's a pain in the ass to wake up."

"Yeah I know" Mark agreed knowing fully that he was the only one who didn't have trouble waking him up. You could try everything but the only thing that ever worked was for Mark to kiss him, but for now his friends need not know that.

"Bye Marky see you soon."

"Bye Mo."

Mark hung up the phone and walked back to Roger, who had fallen back asleep. Mark sat down next to him and pushed their lips together.

"Mmm..." Roger moaned and pulled Mark into his arms.

Mark smiled and looked up at him. "We need to get up we're meeting everyone at the Life in a half hour."

"M'don't wanna" Roger complained still half asleep.

"Well you were the one last night who suggested that we could all get together today."

"I know but I was just trying to get them to leave so I could be with you." Roger looked up into Marks deep blue eyes and kissed him passionately.

Mark returned the kiss, then pulled back. "We have to get up babe." Mark pulled himself out of Rogers tight grip and got off the bed.

Roger pouted. "Don't leave me baby."

"Then come with me."

"Fine" Roger said reluctantly and got out of bed. He walked over to Mark who was searching around on the floor for something to wear. He wrapped his arms around his waist and brought his lips to Marks ear. "Lets tell them today baby, I'm tired of hiding our love."

Mark pulled out of Rogers grip and turned to face him. "No Rog, not yet. Please just give me a little more time."

"Why? Its not like they wouldn't accept us for crying out loud Mimi is the only straight one left in the group."

"I know that Roger, and I know they wouldn't care. I...just...I...dunno...this is just...really hard for me. Please just give me a little more time, I promise we will tell them soon."

"Ok baby, take all the time you need. Just know that I love you and I'm here for you." Roger bent down and kissed his soft lips.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Marky."

Mark smiled and looked up into his boyfriends startling green eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roger replied and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Now lets get ready to go were gonna be late."

"Fine" Roger said bending down and picking up a shirt off the floor.

"No wear this one." Mark said throwing him a brown t-shirt. "You look so sexy in brown."

A smile crept across Roger lips and he put it on. "Happy"

"Very" Mark said walking over and ruffling his hair. "Now lets go."

"Ok" Roger put his hand around Marks waist and pulled him closer as they walked out of the loft.


	3. Angel Suspects

Roger stopped walking and pushed Mark into the alley way next to the Life Cafe. He pinned him up against the wall and brought his lips down to Marks. What was supposed to be a quick kiss suddenly became more involved, Roger tongue was in Marks mouth, and Marks hands were passionately exploring Rogers body.

Finally Roger pulled away for air. "Wow!" Mark sighed into Rogers neck. "You are amazing. I love you."

Roger smiled. "No your amazing."

"I shouldn't have told you to wear that shirt." Mark said examining his boyfriend.

"Why not?"

"Cause you look so fucking sexy, I'm not sure I will be able to contain myself at lunch." They both laughed and Roger leaned in for another kiss.

"Well no matter what you wear I can't contain myself so were even." The song writer laughed.

Mark pulled away after a moment. "You know your falling way behind on the 'I love yous'" He pointed out.

"No 12-8!" Roger exclaimed.

"No its 15-8."

"I know I can't beat you I'm just trying to stay competitive." Roger said with another kiss.

Mark laughed and pulled Roger out of the alley. "Come on were gonna be later than we already are."

Roger grudgingly followed whining something about how unfair this was. Mark got to the door and opened it for Roger. "After you babe."

"Ahh thats why I love you." He walked through the door then turned around. "15-9!" He pointed out.

Mark laughed and looked around. "There they are." He motioned to Maureen, Joanne, Collins and Angel who were squished into a round booth.

"Sorry only table they had left." Collins apologized as Mark slid in next to Angel followed by Roger.

"Its ok I don't mind." Mark said. This gave him an excuse to be close to Roger.

"Wheres Mimi?" Roger asked.

"She should be here any minute." Maureen said looking around. "When I talked to her she said something about bringing this new guy she met at work, is that ok with you guys?"

"Yeah thats fine." They all agreed.

True to her word a moment later Mimi sauntered in followed closely by a blond man. Obviously the guy she met at work. They walked over and Mimi slid in next to Roger and the clearly out of place man followed.

"Hey guys." Mimi said enthusiastically

"Its about fucking times Meems were starving." Roger sarcastically commented.

"Your one to talk Rog, You guys got here like two minutes ago." Joanne pointed out.

"Yeah don't give me shit Roger." Mimi said hitting him on the arm.

"So whose your friend Mimi?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah sorry." She said turing her attention back to the other man. "Everybody this is Matt. Matt this is everybody."

"Hey" Came the replies.

Mimi picked her arm up off the table and began to point. "Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Angel, Mark, and Roger."

"We don't actually expect you to remember all of that." Mark said with a laugh.

"Ok good." Matt chuckled

"So how did you guys meet?" Maureen questioned.

"Matt here." Mimi said lovingly touching his arm. "Is one of the set designers on the show."

While everyone drilled Mimi and her new man, Roger took his hand off the table and placed it on Marks thigh. Mark looked up at Roger and smiled. Rogers hand traveled up his thigh and grabbed his crotch. Marks breath caught in his throat and he let out a small gasp.

Luckily everyone was focused on Mimi and no one noticed. No one that is except for Angel. She was sitting so close to Mark she heard him gasp and looked over to find him staring lovingly into Rogers eyes. Angel glared at them with a confused expression on her face. She tried to shake it off as nothing and turned her attention back to the others.

The waiter appeared at their table. "Orders?" He demanded, the entire staff was over them always being there.

Everyone ordered their food and the waiter promptly left. Roger picked up his beer and took a drink.

"So is this..." Matt began motioning to Roger.

"Yeah." Mimi cut him off.

"So your Roger?" He asked.

Roger put down his beer and looked at him. "Yeah why?"

"Nothing, I've just heard a lot about you."

"Like...?"

"Oh nothing just that your Mimi's ex, and you helped her through withdrawl and everthing."

"Yeah...yeah..I did."

"Anyway..." Mark cut in sensing that for some reason Roger disliked this guy. Maybe he was just jealous. Wait no Roger had him, he was probably being just normal over protective Roger. "Maureen are you having any more protests soon?" He joked.

"No" She said a hint of sadness filled her voice.

Joanne looked at her and laughed. "I promise I'll help you prepare for another one soon I've just been busy."

"I know honey." Maureen leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

The waiter made his way back to the table with their food. He set it down in front of each person. "Anything else."

"No I think were good." Angel said sweetly

Roger picked up his burger and took a bite. "Yum"

Mark rolled his eyes.

"What?" Roger asked

"Rog, were here almost every fucking day, and you have the same thing every time. Yet you still always have to exaggerate how good you think it is." Mark said picking up a fry.

Roger leaned into him and shoved him with his shoulder. "Your mean." He pouted.

"Well it is true Roger." Collins pointed out.

"Yeah" Mim agreed.

This caused the group to go off on a rant about all the annoying things that everyone else does.

Mark began to move all of the crunchy overcooked fries he had onto Rogers plate. They were Rogers favorite.

Roger looked down and nudged him. "Aw thanks hun." He whispered in his ear "Things like this are why I love you."

Mark looked up and smiled at him

"15-10" Roger whispered back.

Unbeknownst to both men, because of Angels close proximity to Mark she had caught this private little exchange.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cake for whoever can find the Seinfeld reference!


	4. Are You Guys Fucking?

I had this ready awhile ago but you know with the site being down and all that didn't really work out. O well enjoy...

The Seinfeld reference in the last chapter was the counting how many times they have said I love you. It was from the episode that Courtney Cox was in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogers eyes fluttered open and he looked over to Marks spot on the bed to find him missing. He stood up, stretched and began looking on the floor for his boxers that had been thrown off sometime last night. He didn't see them anywhere.

"Oh well" He sighed he knew Mark liked him better naked anyway. He opened his bedroom door and stopped in his tracks. Mark was in the kitchen making coffee, and Angel was sitting on the couch trying desperately to hold back a laugh.

"Well I guess it makes sense that your band was called The Well Hungarians." She giggled.

"You know you want it." Roger remarked raising his eyebrow.

"Um...Rog, I know its hot in here but...wanna put on some pants?" Mark said emerging from the kitchen.

Roger laughed and turned back to his room to find his sweats. He returned a minute later to find that Mark had joined Angel on the couch. He walked over and sat down on the overstuffed chair next to them.

"So Angel. To what do we owe this early morning visit." Roger asked

"Some say early, others say lunch time." Angels words were thick with sarcasm

Roger looked at his watch. "Um Angel its 8:00 a.m."

"Well either way, why exactly are you here?" Mark asked

"I...well..I kinda have something I need to ask you guys. Are you um...how should I put this? Are you two um..." She bit her lip, "Fucking?"

"What!" Mark asked taken aback

"Are you and Roger ya know together, a couple, having sex?" She asked

Roger looked over to Mark. It was up to Mark if they told Angel or not.

"Well..uh...yeah." Mark said getting up off the couch and going over to sit on Rogers lap. "Yeah we are." A glowing smile found its way to his lips.

Angel squealed. "Oh thats so cute! How long?"

Roger kissed the top of Marks head. "Four months."

"Wow really? I had no fucking clue!" She exclaimed

"Well obviously you did, cause you came over here to ask if we were a couple." Mark pointed out.

"Ok well I had no clue until yesterday at lunch."

"What happened yesterday at lunch." Roger said confused

"Well I dunno, you two just kept finding excuses to touch each other, and you kept whispering in his ear." She said motioning to Roger. "But I didn't really think anything of it until I hear you say what sounded like I love you."

Roger smiled and tightened his grip on Mark.

"Wow I guess we kinda slipped up." Mark commented

"Why haven't you told us?" She inquired

"Well...I dunno I guess...I just grew up in a family where being gay is wrong and completely not accepted so I guess I was just nervous."

Roger buried his face into Marks neck and closed his eyes.

"Mark," Angel said reaching over and putting her hand on his knee. "You are of course accepted with us. We love you guys, and for crying out loud are entire fucking group is pretty much gay." She laughed.

"I said the same thing." Roger said sitting up.

Angel smiled. "So can I tell Collins?"

"No, not yet, we will tell them when the time is right." Mark responded.

"Ok" She pushed her self up off the couch and walked toward the door. She stopped and turned around. "You know, from what I saw of Roger earlier, Mark you must be pretty um... satisfied in bed." She said with a laugh

"Oh, you bet your ass I am." He chuckled and kissed Roger.

"Bye boys." Angel waved as she walked out the door.

"Bye Angel." They yelled back

Mark stood up and pulled Roger into a kiss. "See it wasn't that bad." Roger mumbled into his lips. The rock star grabbed Marks hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. "Lets celebrate."

"No Rog it too early to fuck."

"Its never to early to fuck." Roger said pushing him onto the bed. "Like I said we need to celebrate. We have now come out of the closet to one person."

Mark knew there was no use fighting it, when Roger wanted sex there was nothing that could stop him. He would get what he wanted, and its not like Mark minded, Roger was amazing in bed.

Roger straddled Mark and pulled his shirt off. He bent down and brought his lips to the pale skin of Marks neck. Mark let out a moan of pleasure. The filmmakers hands found his way to Rogers ass and he pulled him closer.

"I want to fuck to tell you scream." Roger panted.

Mark closed his eyes and let Roger take control. He liked to be in charge but he knew Roger liked it more, and he was more than happy to oblige.


	5. Out of Condoms

Angel walked back toward Roger and Marks loft. She had gone home but upon arrival found a note from Collins saying that he had had to go into the university on short notice. So not wanting to sit home alone and bored she left another note for him saying that she would be at the loft and headed back out the door.

She reached the door of the loft and knocked, but there was no answer. She pushed open the door and walked in. Angel looked around to find her favorite boys no where insight. Then she heard something that confirmed where they were.

"Oh...god...fuck...Roger" Came a pant from behind Rogers bedroom door. Angel held back and laugh and went over to sit on the couch. This was going to be quite amusing she thought to herself.

"Oh my god Roger...What are you...ow my wrists. Fuck Rog I'm never gonna be able to look at this scarf the same way again." Marks voiced floated through the loft, followed by a deep laugh from Roger.

"You know you love it baby." The rockers voice coaxed.

There was a moment of silence that was soon broken by Marks pleas. "Roger please...take me...Roger...fuck...su...suc...suck...me please...Roger...holy shit! Oh my god...where the fuck did you learn to do that with your mouth...Wow..." Mark panted and his breathing steadily increased. "Baby...I...I'm...gonna...oh...fuck...cum...oh ROOOOOOOGER!" The filmmaker screamed as he came into Rogers mouth.

Angel sat giggling and picked up a magazine. "Oh Mark..." She heard Roger moan as he pushed into him. She heard the speed of his thrusts increase as with each one the bed was pounded hard against the wall. "Mark...Mark...Mark...Oh fuck...M...M...MAAARK!" The song writer yelled as he came into the latex that separated him and his lover.

She heard the collapse onto the old bed and there ruff breathing subsided for a moment. Then she heard what sounded like someone getting up off the bed and searching frantically around the room.

"FUCK!" She heard the rock star yell. "We're out of fucking condoms!"

Mark laughed. "Good! Look Rog, I love fucking you but, come on that was the fourth time this morning. I'm gonna be sore as fucking hell tomorrow." he complained.

Angel reached into her purse, pulled out a condom and walked over to the door. She pushed it open. "Need one of these." She said holding the condom up.

Mark scrambled to pull the blanket over him, but Roger just laughed. "As a matter of fact yes we do." He replied.

Mark sat up and threw a pillow at the drag queen. "Get out."

"I'm not going anywhere Collins isn't home and I'm bored." She whined.

"Fine well, can we at least get dressed and we'll come out and talk to you?" Mark asked

"Hurry up." She said closing the door.

Mark pushed himself out of Roger warm arms. "Come on" He sighed.

Roger got up and wrapped his arms around Mark. He bent down and kissed his nose before pulling on his sweats and a t-shirt. Mark walked over to the door and walked out of the room, followed closely by Roger.

"So Roger, how the hell do you get him to beg like that?" Angel giggled from her spot in the overstuffed arm chair.

"A magician never reveals his secrets" He said playfully.

"Oh come on, I want to make Collins beg like that." She pleaded.

"Nope, thats for me to know and you to find out." He laughed.

Mark came over and sat down on the couch and leaned against his love. "Ok well I can ask you one question?"

"Sure Marky."

"Where the did you learn that thing you did with your mouth?"

Roger laughed. "You don't have sex with a different groupie every night and not pick up on a couple things."

"Well it seems like one good thing did come out of your rocker days then." Angel pointed out.

"A very good thing." Mark said rubbing Rogers thigh.

"SPEAK!"

They all glanced over at the phone.

"Hey guys its Collins pick up the phone."

Roger got up off the couch and padded over to the phone. "Hey Collins."

"Hey man, I heard my girl's there?"

"Yeah she's right here. You wanna talk to her?"

"No thats fine. You guys just hanging out?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll just come over, see you bitches in a minute."

Roger hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch. "Collins is coming over."

"Ok" Mark said pulling Roger closer to him.

"Um...guys." Angel started. "You guys are cover in um...how do I put this...well its pretty obvious you guys just had sex. You might wanna shower off really quick before Collins gets here."

"Yeah we probably should." Roger said pulling Mark off the couch and into his arms. "Lets go."

The two lovers came out of the bathroom with just enough time to run to there rooms to get dressed before Collins arrived. They ran out and sat down on the couch just as Collins burst through the door.

"Hey guys! Hey baby!" He walked over and kissed Angel.

"So what's up guys anything new?" He sat down in the chair previously occupied by Angel and pulled her onto his lap.

"Nope not really." Roger replied. He wanted so badly to tell Collins about them, he wanted to pull Mark into his arms and kiss him. But he had made a promise to Mark, one he was not about to break.

"You expect me to believe that you have been sitting around the loft on your ass's all day."

"Yeah pretty much." Mark answered. "What about you?"

"Meh not really much, though from the sounds I heard walking up the stairs it sounds as if Matt is over at Mimi's" He laughed

"I don't like him." Roger said dryly.

"Why not?" Angel looked over questioningly at him.

"I dunno maybe its just me being overprotective of her, but I just get a bad vibe from him."

"Roger its not like he's a junkie or anything." Mark pointed out.

Roger sighed. "Yeah I know I just, I dunno, I just don't like him."

"Ok" Mark sighed admitting defeat

"You guys are boring." Collins laughed.

"I know." They said together.

"Lets call the girls and go clubbing or something tonight." Angel suggested

"Ok thats fine with me." Mark leaned back and closed his eyes, all that sex wore him out.

"Why don't you call them?" Roger motioned to Collins

"Ok." He pushed Angel off his lap and walked over to the phone.

Maureen picked up. "Hello?" She said happily

"Hey Mo. Do you guys all wanna go out drinking or something tonight?"

"Yeah hold on lemme ask Jo. Hey baby! Wanna go out clubbing with everyone tonight?" There was a long pause then Maureen was back. "She said sure. We will meet you at Mark and Rogers later and then we can go from there."

"Ok sounds good. See you later."

He hung up the phone and walked back over to them. "Ok they are gonna meet us here later. I'll wait to call Mimi from what I can hear she still sounds a little preoccupied." He laughed before pulling Angel out of the chair.

"Lets go home babe. I need to change." She giggled.

"Ok Bye guys we will meet you back here later."

"Bye" They moaned from the couch.

Roger sat up and looked at Mark. "Wanna go take a nap before they come back?"

"No Roger I don't wanna fuck again."

"I don't either babe I'm tired."

"Ok then I'll go with you." He got up off the couch and followed Roger to his room.

Roger laid down on the bed and motioned for Mark to join him. Mark walked over to the bed and sunk down into Roger grip. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Marky." He said before both men drifted off to sleep.


	6. To Touch You

As they walked down the street toward the club Mark could barely contain himself. Roger looked amazing, he of course had his leather jacket on, but under that he had on a deep green shirt that made his eyes unbearably green. Mark couldn't help but smile as his eyes traveled lower, Roger was wearing a pair of faded denim jeans that couldn't have possibly been any tighter. They hugged him in all the right places and excentuated his perfect body. Mark had to bite his lip to keep from jumping him right there.

As they walked into the club behind their friends a wave of hot muggy air rushed over them.

Roger let out a gag. "Holy shit its hot!" He exclaimed.

Mark just laughed. "You'll live Rog." Sarcasm dripped off his every word.

Collins shook his head. "Come on you two, there's a table over there."

They all walked over and sat down.

"I need to get drunk." Roger complained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What do you guys want I'll go get drinks from the bar." Joanne asked

Beer was the unified answer. She laughed and walked over to the bar. " I'll help you." Mimi said getting up and following her.

Roger felt someones hot breath on his neck and turned around to find a small blond standing there.

"Wanna go dance?" She slurred. Her breath was thick with alcohol

Roger turned and looked at his friends. They all nodded and urged him forward. "Go" Collins motioned toward the dance floor, and Maureen tried to push him out of his chair. He really didn't want to go but if Mark and him were supposed to keep up this act then his friends needed to believe he was single.

He turned his attention toward Mark and smiled apologetically. "Have fun." Mark said with a small smile.

Roger got up and was pulled to the dance floor. Mark eyes followed him the entire way. They reached the floor and the blond started to grind with him. He shook his head and looked up. His eyes caught Marks gaze.

"I'm sorry baby." He mouthed. Mark smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Roger looked back down to the young girl. She seemed nice but she wasn't Mark.

Mark looked down and bit his lip. He felt bad, after all Roger was doing this for him. Angel glanced over and put her hand on Marks shoulder. "Lets go dance Marky."

Mark looked over to Collins. "That ok with you?" He smiled.

"Sure. Try not to hurt him babe." He laughed.

They stood up and walked to the floor, a good distance from Roger.

"You doin ok hun?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

He looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Over Angels shoulder he could see Roger and the other girl, and he didn't like what he saw. The girl turned around and brought her lips to Rogers. It made him happy that Roger pulled away quickly but she didn't seem to get the hint. She kept trying to bring their lips together.

Angel turned around and saw what had choked up Mark. "Mark...hey...Mark...hello come back to me."

He snapped his attention away from them and looked back at her. "Huh..what..oh sorry."

"Mark it doesn't mean anything. Roger is in love with you."

This statement brought a smile to his lips. "I know it still hurts though."

"Don't worry, she means nothing to him"

The girl tried again to kiss Roger. "Stop it!" Roger yelled pushing her away.

"Fine." She said as she continued to dance with him.

Roger looked over to their table and caught Mimis attention. "Help" He mouthed

She laughed and turned back to the group. "What?" Maureen asked.

"Rogers over there begging for help."

"Go help Mimi." Matt suggested. "Just say your his girlfriend or something."

"Yeah, save him from that little slut." Collins laughed as Mark and Angel came back to the table.

"Fine." She groaned and pushed herself out of the chair. Pushing her way through the crowd she finally found her way over to them.

"Hey baby." She grabbed Rogers shoulder. "I've been looking all over for you."

Roger let out a sigh. "Sorry hun." He caught on quickly and bent down to kiss her cheek.

The blond huffed and walked away, obviously feeling defeated.

Mimi linked her arm with Roger and led him back to the table. "Thanks Meems."

"Anytime babe." They made their way back to the table and sat down.

Roger slipped his hand under the table and rubbed Marks thigh to let him know he was sorry. Mark placed his hand on Rogers and squeezed it. He loved this man more than anyone could possibly know.

Roger grabbed his beer and took a sip.

"So Roger, who was the blond?" Joanne asked.

"No fucking clue! She just walked up and wanted to dance."

"Huh well there ya go. She seemed like kind of a slut." She said casually

"She was." Roger gulped down the rest of his beer and stood up. "I'm gonna get another beer, or maybe something stronger. Anyone need anything?"

"Wow your wasting no time getting drunk." Collins pointed out.

Roger raised his eyebrow. "So thats a no?"

They all looked around and shook their heads. "I'll go up with you." Mark said getting up out of his chair.

A smile crept onto Rogers lips. "Lets go."

They turned and walked over to the bar together. They reached the bar and Roger leaned on it turing towards Mark.

"Hey sexy. Can I buy you a drink?" He playfully rubbed his fingers up and down Marks arm.

"Sure, as long as you promise not to get me drunk and take advantage of me."

Roger bit his lower lip. "I'm not sure I can't keep that promise."

Mark put his hand on Rogers chest. "I hope don't." He said seductively.

"Fuck" Roger breathed as Mark leaned in and began to kiss his neck. Roger glanced nervously over at the table. There was no way their friends could see them from where they were.

"Hey you two gonna make out or order somethin?" The bartender asked in an annoyed tone.

Mark pulled away from Roger and smiled. "I'll have beer."

"K anything for you?" He motioned toward Roger

"Um...something strong, surprise me."

The bartender shook his head. "Fine."

Mark looked up at Roger. "Why are you in such a freaking hurry to get drunk?"

"Cause," He placed his hand on Marks waist. "It kills me to be here with you and not be able to touch you." His hand snaked around and pulled Mark closer to him. "To not be able to hold you." He closed the gap between them and brought his lips only inches from Marks. "To not be able to kiss you." The rock stars lips pressed hard and firm against Marks.

Mark inhaled deeply when they parted. "Wow" He sighed. "You are fucking amazing."

"I know." He smirked as the bartender set down their drinks.

Roger picked up his drink and followed Mark back to the table.

"What took you guys so long?" Maureen asked.

"Nothing." Mark murmured as he sat down.

"Why don't we all go dance?" Mimi suggested.

"Sure why not." They agreed.

The friends got up and headed toward the dance floor. They all seemed to kind of mush together into one large group swaying back and forth to the beat.

Mark could not remove his eyes from Roger. The way he moved, the way the light shone on his face, the way his clothes clung to his body, everything about him was turning Mark on.

His breathing grew heavy and unstable. He moved his body so he was closer to Roger. He could feel his body heat radiating off of him.

Roger noticed Mark moving closer and closer to him. He scooted forward and "accidentally" brushed his hand against Marks ass. Mark bit his lip and leaned into his touch.

Mark couldn't take it anymore, he needed to sit down before his knees gave out. "I'm gonna go sit down." He said breathlessly

"You ok Mark?" Joanne asked in a concerned tone. "You don't look well."

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to sit."

"Ok" She shrugged and went back to dancing with the drama queen.

Roger squeezed past Angel and Collins. "I'm gonna go sit too." He panted.

He followed Mark back to the table and sat down next to him. "You sure your ok baby?"

"Yeah just watching you out there, I couldn't take it anymore. Your body is so perfect and I just..." He was cut off as Rogers lips met his.

Mark smiled and stared into Roger green eyes. They sat like that for a moment before the rest of their friends made their way back to the table.

"Hey bitches!" Collins exclaimed as he sat down at the table,

They gathered around the table and talked and drank tell they were all incoherent and drunk.

"RogyIneedmorebeer." Mark slurred

"Go...getsome." Came his reply

Mark stumbled out of the chair and returned to the table a second later.

"Markywheres thebeer?" Mimis words were slurred and hard to understand.

"He.." Mark pointed to the bar. "Said we um...said...we...hadtoomuch."

They all began to laugh and stumble around. "Lets go home then" Matt suggested.

They all got up and tried to stumble out of the bar. They stepped outside and Mark tripped.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

Roger bent down and tried to pick him up but only managed to fall down himself. They laid in a heap on the floor laughing before finally managing to pick themselves up and stumble home.

"Bye guys!" They yelled from the entrance to their building.

It took a while but they finally manage to make it up the stairs and collapse onto their bed.

"Night Marky."

"M'nitght Rog."

Roger wrapped his arms around Mark and buried his face into his neck. The rocker kissed the filmmakers neck and promptly fell asleep.


	7. Bagels and Coffee

**I feel really bad about how long this had taken for me to update. I've been really busy with school and I figured once school let out things would calm down but they haven't at all yet. I've also had a horrible case of writers block with this story so thanks to They call me- mia for the idea for this chapter! Enjoy…**

"Wake up bitches!" Collins called out as he entered the loft. "Get your hung over asses out of bed!" He set down a bag of food on the counter and made his way over to Rogers's room.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Rog…" he stopped mid sentence when he laid his eyes upon the rock stars bed. There tangled in the sheets where it should have been just Roger, was Mark in Rogers arms.

Mark opened his eyes and looked at Collins, immediately trying to free himself of Rogers embrace. "Collins what the fuck?"

Roger tightened his grip on Mark and kept his eyes closed. "Get the fuck out Collins." He mumbled into Marks neck.

"I'll…uh…wait out here." He said turning and closing the door behind him.

Mark wiggled free of Rogers grip and sat up. "Shit…Shit…Shit" He muttered

Roger sat up and wrapped his arms around Mark. "Marky its ok. He would have found out sooner or later."

"I know Rog but this is not how I wanted him to find out."

"Are you suggesting that we go out there and try and deny it?" Roger asked.

"Well…we were pretty drunk last night we could easily blame it on that." He offered.

Roger sighed and kissed the top of Marks head. "Well, if that's what's gonna make you happy then go ahead hun."

Mark gave Roger a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and pulling his clothes on. Roger did the same and followed him out the door.

"Hey Collins." Mark said walking into the kitchen

"Hey Mark. Hey Roger."

"Um Collins listen about that" Roger said motioning toward his bedroom.

"Yeah guys what the fuck? You two finally fucking?" He asked

Roger looked up pleadingly at Mark but could see in Marks eyes that he didn't want them to know yet. "No." Roger said dryly. "We were um…well I really don't remember a lot about last night. But we were really really drunk, you know that. And we kinda just ended up in there together."

Collins thought for a moment before turning and looking at Mark who had made his way over to sit in the chair next to the couch. "Bullshit."

"Collins…" Mark started out but Collins cut him off.

"Bullshit you two are fucking." He said coolly.

"What could possibly make you think that?" Mark tried to ask as calmly as possible.

"Well, besides that fact that you two were cuddling in there?"

"Um yeah besides that" Roger commented.

"Last night at the bar when you went to go dance with that whore." He said motioning to Roger. "You" he motioned to Mark. "Could not keep your eyes off of him, and you looked really fucking jealous."

"All you're basing this on is the fact that I looked jealous?" Mark asked.

"Well that and the fact that you two couldn't keep your eyes off of each other last night. I could tell you both desperately wanted to fuck."

"Collins we're not fucking." Mark said a bit harshly

"Stop denying it Mark."

"Fine you want me to fucking admit it!" He yelled. "I am in love with Roger! I love him!" He said pointing to Roger. "I love him!" He yelled again before walking over and letting Roger pull him into a comforting hug.

"Oh I didn't know you two were in love I thought you were just fucking." Collins cooed.

Roger kissed Marks temple and pulled him down onto the couch on his lap. "I love you too Marky." He whispered in his ear.

"You happy now asshole?" Mark asked

"Very! How long?"

"Four months almost five." Roger said casually

"Really that long?"

"Yep were amazing." Mark laughed.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. Now back to why I originally came over." He got up off the couch and walked over to the kitchen grabbing the bag he had set down earlier. "I figured you bitches would be pretty hung over. So here's some coffee and bagels."

Mark gladly accepted the bag and thanked Collins as he turned toward the door.

"I have to be off now lovers, but one more thing. Can I tell Angel?" He asked

"Ye…" Mark was about to answer but was cut off by Roger.

"No we kinda don't want anyone to find out yet. We will tell them all when the time is right." Roger said

"Ok sounds good. Bye boys!" Collins yelled as he walked out the door.

"Um Roger" Mark said opening the bag of bagels. "Angel already knows." He pointed out

"I know, but lets have some fun and see how long they can keep this a secret from each other." Roger laughed maliciously.

Mark raised his eyebrow and looked at him. "Your evil."

"And that's why you love me." He said standing off the couch and taking Marks hand. "Now come on."

"Wait where are we going?" Mark asked.

"For a celebratory fuck. We have now come out of the closet to two people." Roger laughed pulling him into the bedroom.

"Roger no, its early and my head hurts really bad." Mark whined.

"No bitching Mark I'm fucking you. Then you can spend the rest of the day sleeping off your hang over ok?"

"Ugh fine" Mark agreed and was led to the bedroom. He knew it was no use putting up a fight with Roger.


	8. Happy Birthday

**Sorry about how long it took me to update this! I've been really busy and ugh stupid ass writers block struck again! But I finally got another chapter up!**

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Marky. Happy Birthday to you." Roger sang softly into Marks ear.

Mark smiled and opened his eyes. "Morning Birthday boy." Roger said with a smile as he placed light kisses along Marks jaw.

"Mmm…morning." Mark moaned as Roger began to kiss his neck. "Roger…stop…that…tickles." Mark said as he began to laugh and tried to squirm out of Rogers grip.

Roger smiled and continued to trace circles on Marks neck with his tongue. Mark finally managed to turn around and stopped Roger by capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"So baby, it's your birthday. What do you want to do today?" Roger asked

"I…" Mark said as he ran his hands up over Rogers's stomach and chest before finally looping them around his neck. "Just want to lay here all day with you."

Roger laughed and pulled Mark closer to him so they were flush up against each other. "I love you Marky." Roger cooed as his hands slipped lower and came to rest on Marks ass.

"I love you too babe." Mark sighed as brushed his lips over Rogers.

"SPEAK!" They heard the answering machine go off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MAARRRK HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Maureen and Joanne's voices rang through the loft. "Pookie whenever you decide to get your ass out of bed call us so we can do your birthday celebration properly."

Mark sighed. "I guess we really can't stay here all day."

"Yes we can. Fuck them baby, it's your birthday and we're doing what ever you want to do." Roger said firmly. "So what exactly do you want to do?"

"You." Mark said with a smile as he began to place kisses down his chest.

"Well, I'm not gonna argue with that." Roger laughed as Mark slid himself down his body.

--

Mark lifted his head of off Rogers's chest when he heard a loud knock on the door. "Get your ass outta bed!" A voice from behind the door called out.

Mark pulled on a pair of pants and walked to the door. He opened it to find Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Angel, Mimi and Matt standing there looking annoyed.

"Its your birthday your not allowed to just sleep all day." Maureen said pushing her way into the loft.

"Hi to you too Maureen." Mark said as he was shoved out of the way.

Hearing all the commotion Roger pulled on some clothes and walked out of the room to see what was going on.

"I can't believe you would just let Pookie sleep through his birthday." Maureen complained as she bustled about hanging up streamers and balloons.

"Mo please tell me we are not having a party." Mark whined

"Well, unless you call us hanging out a party then no." Angel said with a laugh

"Then what's with all the decorations?" Roger asked

"Its Maureen…need I say more." Joanne said with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Very true." Roger said as he walked over and collapsed on to the couch.

"Fine, you guys get comfortable I'm going to take a quick shower." Mark said walking toward the bathroom. "Roger you…" Mark stopped catching himself mid-sentence before inviting Roger into the shower with him. "…Can take one after me." He finished quickly rushing off to the bathroom.

After a few minutes of chatting Roger excused himself to the bathroom saying his AZT was in there. He opened and closed the door quietly and walked over to the shower pulling back the curtain.

"Hey baby." He growled pulling Mark closer to him and kissing him passionately.

"Mmm…hey…wait why are you in here won't they…?" He questioned

"No I told them my AZT was in here." Roger smiled

"Even though it's in the bedroom." Mark pointed out.

"Hey can you blame me I wanted to see you all wet, and naked, and soaping yourself." He laughed

Mark smiled and leaned down kissing him one last time. "Ok go! It shouldn't be taking you this long to take your AZT."

--

Once both of the boys had finally showered Maureen declared that the party should begin.

"You said this wasn't a party." Mark whined

"Fine call it what you want we're still celebrating your birthday." She pouted

Mark sighed and walked over to the fridge to grab a beer. Roger came up behind him leaning over him to reach into the fridge to grab one for himself. "Hey sexy." He whispered seductively in Marks ear as he pulled a beer out.

Mark shuddered and pressed back into Roger slightly hoping the rest of their friends were distracted enough to not notice.

Roger smiled and then turned around walking slowly back to the couch. Mark closed the door and followed Roger back to the couch before plopping down next to him.

"So what are we doing guys?" Mark asked looking around the room at all of his friends.

"Presents!" Maureen exclaimed with glee.

"Ok." Mark laughed.

Maureen clapped her hands as Joanne handed Mark their present. Mark took the box and set it on his lap. "Um Mo why is my present moving?" He asked slightly confused.

"Just open it Pookie you'll see!"

Mark cautiously pulled the lid off of the box to reveal a small gray kitten. "Maureen you got me a cat?" He said with a chuckle

"Yeah! Don't you remember when we used to go out all you ever talked about was getting a cat." She said happily

"I tried to talk her out of it but she was dead set on getting him for you." Joanne said with a smile

"I love him. Thanks you guys." Mark said as he picked the kitten up out of the box and stroked its fur.

The kitten purred and leaped out of Marks hands landing on Rogers lap and curling up in a little ball. Roger smiled and reached down to pet the kitten's head.

"Aww Roger he likes you." Mimi cooed.

"Ok here Mark." Collins said handing Mark their present.

Mark took the present and tore off all the paper. "Oh thanks you guys." He said as he examined the new camera cleaning kit Collins and Angel had gotten for him.

"Hopefully that stuff will work on your camera." Angel said with a smile.

"I'm sure it will, and its perfect cause I just ran out of what I had been using."

"And by just ran out he means last year." Roger smirked

Mimi smiled and handed Mark a box. "Here this is from Matt and me."

Mark took the box and unwrapped it. Inside was a picture frame with a picture of all of them inside of it, and behind that was $100. "Mimi I cant accept this." Mark said holding up the money

"Yes you can." She said firmly. "You need the money, how long has it been since you and Roger last ate more than just cereal?"

Both boys sat quietly thinking. "See if you cant remember you need to eat."

"Now take the money and no bitching." Matt said with a smile.

Mark shook his head and folded the money putting it in his pocket.

"Here Mark." Roger said as he grabbed a box off the floor and handed it to Mark.

Mark smiled and opened the present. Inside were a few new rolls of film, which Mark desperately needed. But there was a sticky note attached to one.

_Baby,_

_This isn't your real present. You will get that later tonight, when everyone leaves._

_Love,_

_Roger_

Mark smiled and turned to Roger. "Thank you bab…um Roger."

"Your welcome." He said still stroking the kitten.

Just then the phone rang. "SPEAK!"

Benny's voice came wafting through the loft. "Hey Mark. Happy Birthday I'm sorry I cant be there but um…well here this should help." Just then Mark heard their old heater turn on and the light above the kitchen flickered on. "Happy Birthday."

Everyone smiled at Benny's act of kindness.

"Now what?" Mark asked looking around the room.

"Cake!" Maureen exclaimed.

--

"Finally" Roger said kissing Mark after everyone had left.

"Mmm…" Mark smiled. "So where's my real present?"

"You mean besides the mind-blowing sex we are having tonight?" Roger smirked

"Yes besides that." Mark said picking the kitten up off the floor. "Hey what are we gonna name him?"

"I dunno some artistic." Roger said walking over to the couch.

Mark smiled and rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

"I dunno Greg?" Roger laughed

"How is Greg artistic?"

"Ok how about Lyric?" Roger suggested

Mark sat thinking for a minute. "Yeah I like it."

"Ok Lyric it is then. Now about that present." Roger smiled. "Come sit here." Roger said motioning to the couch.

Mark walked over and sat down as Roger picked up his guitar. "Ok baby I wrote this for you." Roger said as he began to strum his guitar.

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you _

_Something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything he does is beautiful _

_Everything he does is right _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of _

_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove and _

_It's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Roger finished singing and set down his guitar. "Well?"

Mark put Lyric down and crawled over to Roger so he was straddling his lap. "That was beautiful." Mark said placing a soft kiss on Rogers lips.

"Really?" Roger asked.

"That was the best present anyone could have ever given me." Mark said kissing him again.

**Yeah I don't own the song it belongs to Lifehouse all I did was change She to He to make it work for Mark and Roger!**

**Reviews are wonderful!**


End file.
